Flower Pot
Flower Pot is a plant that allows the player to place a plant on an otherwise unplantable surface, much like the Lily Pad's use in Pool levels. While it is intended for use on the roof, they can still be planted on a regular ground tile, but they cannot be placed on Lily Pads. Spikeweeds and Spikerocks cannot be planted on it. Suburban Almanac entry Flower Pot Flower Pots let you plant on the roof. Special: allows you to plant on the roof "I'm a pot for planting. Yet I'm also a plant. HAS YOUR MIND EXPLODED YET?" Cost: 25 Recharge: fast Usage ''Plants vs. Zombies The player should first place the Flower Pot on a roof tile, and then place a plant in it. Flower Pots cannot attack, and do not do anything outside of the Roof levels other than having a slight resistance to chewing. Flower Pots are required to plant any explosives like Cherry Bombs or Doom-shrooms on Roof levels. If a Doom-shroom detonates on top of it, it is destroyed, in addition of creating a crater. One of the most durable anti-zombie barriers in the game combining a Flower Pot or Lily Pad, a Pumpkin, and a Tall-nut. Together, these plants which will hold a single regular-speed zombie for upwards of four minutes which is even longer when combined with movement-restricting plants such as Snow Peas and Winter Melons. However, this provides less protection for its sun than a standalone Tall-nut. In the Nintendo DS-exclusive mini-game Air Raid it has wings and a rudder. Gatling Pea sits in it as it tries to destroy Dr. Zomboss's Zombot. '''Note': Spikeweeds, Spikerocks, and aquatic plants cannot be planted in Flower Pots, nor can Grave Busters. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Flower Pot does not actually appear in gameplay, but it replaces seed packets in holding plants while you are in the game. The number of Seed slots you have is the number of Flower Pots on the bottom of the screen. You can buy more Flower Pots using Zombucks. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Like in ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Flower Pot does not actually appear in gameplay. But it is seen without its face and is made to plant any plant available (and so far the ones the player has unlocked), except instant use plants (like Cherry Bomb, Hurrikale, and Jalapeno). The plant on the Flower Pot can boosted for use on one level if they choose that plant. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) In the Chinese version of the sequel, Flower Pots are upgrades or accessories that can be equipped and unequipped to certain plants in the costumes menu. There are four types of these Flower Pots: The sun pot, lightning pot, flotation pot, and the recycling pot. Each comes with a different bonus, and can only be used on specific plant types. When a plant in a pot is eaten by a zombie, sometimes the pot will stick around and allow other plants to be planted upon it. It is unknown whether the most recently planted plant will receive the benefit. Strategies Flower Pot can be used to slow down Gargantuars and cause Pole Vaulting Zombies to lose their pole. They can also provide a few extra seconds of defense as a last resort in mini-games like Column Like You See 'Em. Otherwise, the player should use it to plant on the roof. If you wants to slow down zombies on the roof, a combination would be a Puff-shroom (by itself, asleep) or Wall-nut or Tall-nut on a Flower Pot, possibly coated with a Pumpkin (which gives a three-layer defense). Despite not being recommended by the game, they are also usable off the roof, allowing it to be used defensively similar to a Pumpkin (it will not help the plant in it, but it will buy some time for the plants on the left after the plant in it gets eaten). The player should remember that, off a roof, you must put the pot there before you put the plant if you want extra defense. Other than that, a Flower Pot does not have much use except for being essential to Roof levels. Zen Garden Flower Pots contain plants in the main Zen Garden. The Flower Pots in the Zen Garden do not have eyes or a mouth, so they are not actually plants. Aquatic plants in the main garden and the Mushroom Garden are kept inside Flower Pots filled with water instead of dirt, which are larger than normal Zen Garden Flower Pots. Even if there is no eyes or mouth, however, when the Flower Pot is put in the Wheel Barrow, it will appear to have eyes and a mouth. Gallery Trivia *On Level 5-1, the player will be provided with five Flower Pots on each row. The player will be provided with four Flower Pots on each row in Level 5-2, and the rest of the Roof levels will have three on each row with the exception of Column Like You See 'Em which has eight Flower Pots on each row. *Flower Pot is one of the six plants that can preexist at the start of a level; the others are Sunflower (Versus Mode), Cob Cannon (Buttered Popcorn), Peashooter (Heat Wave), Lily Pad (Heat Wave), and Wall-nut (in Can You Dig It?, Heat Wave, and Squirrel). *Flower Pot is the only plant in the Suburban Almanac with a Roof background. This is because Flower Pots are only needed for planting on the roof. Although it can be planted on grass, it will be near-useless. *Flower Pots cannot be planted on Lily Pads probably because the player cannot plant a Potato Mine on the Lily Pad. *Flower Pot is actually a plant itself, according to its Suburban Almanac entry. If the player looks closely, there is a sprout with leaves on the Flower Pot, further proving the point that it is a plant. However, Flower Pot in the Zen Garden does not have the sprout, showing that it is a regular pot. The developers at PopCap Games most likely decided to make the pot a plant so it would make sense using up sun rather than money for it and so it would make sense when a zombie eats it. *Flower Pot cannot be obtained for the Zen Garden by normal means. This may be due to the fact that it does not make sense to have a Flower Pot inside a Flower Pot. It is also the only non-upgrade plant besides Imitater, Explode-o-nut and the giant plants that cannot be obtained in the player's Zen Garden. However, when you have the Flower Pot in your Zen Garden, it is by itself instead of being planted on another Flower Pot. *Flower Pots and their Imitater version are the only plants that can be planted on the roof tiles because they are pots and therefore have no roots. However, Squashes, Jalapenos, and many other plants without roots cannot be planted on the roof tiles. *Flower Pot and the Imitater are the only plants which can be planted in multiple tile types without the help of other plants. *An Imitater Flower Pot, when planted, will obviously have gray color. But when the player plants on that Imitater Flower Pot, it will turn brown, which is its original color. Strangely, if he or she removes that plant, it will revert to gray. This only happens when the 3D Acceleration is turned off, when it is turned on Imitater Flower Pots will always have a gray color. *Flower Pot is one of the three plants that are not recommended in Fog levels, the other two being Coffee Bean and Grave Buster. **It is also the only one of the three that can actually be planted in Fog. *Even though the Roof is made of tiles or bricks, when the player plants a Flower Pot on the roof, soil will appear out of the Flower Pot's bottom like it has been planted on the lawn. **It might be the soil falling out from the Flower Pot. *Flower Pot, Pumpkin, and Chomper are the only plants that do not have active eyes. *When a Flower Pot is planted, it bounces, but it does not bounce when there is a plant on it or when it is being stolen by a Bungee Zombie. *Spikeweed and Spikerock cannot be planted in Flower Pots, as it is pointless to have a plant that hurts zombies stepping on it if the zombies cannot get on top of it. This would mean if the player could plant Spikeweed or Spikerock in a Flower Pot, then zombies would probably eat the Spikeweed or Spikerock. **This would not make sense as Spikeweed and Spikerock cannot be eaten. *Zombonis and Catapult Zombies would crush the pot if they ran over it, but the Spikerock would not die, leaving it suspended on the Roof. The developers most likely did not allow Spikeweed or Spikerock to be planted in Flower Pots to avoid this dilemma altogether. *When a plant gets planted in the Flower Pot, the soil turns from a light brown to a dark brown. **This may be the plant's shadow. *Flower Pot, Tangle Kelp, Spikeweed, Spikerock, Potato Mine, and Sea-shroom are the only plants that cannot be planted on Lily Pads. *Flower Pot can be hit by Peashooter and Gatling Pea Zombies, despite that it is clear the peas go over the Flower Pot. It is possible that Flower Pots are not programmed to be faced with those zombies. *Along with the Lily Pad and the Pumpkin, the Flower Pot is one of the three plants that can be destroyed by a Doom-shroom. *In Last Stand: Roof, if the player sells the preexisted Flower Pots and does not plant in that space, when the next flag starts, new Flower Pots will fill that space. This trick can be used to gain a little more than the given sun. *Flower Pots are only in the Zen Garden in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Flower Pot only has its sprout in the original game. *Flower Pot is the only plant that's dialogue has all capitals in it. See also *Roof *Lily Pad ru:Цветочный Горшок Category:Roof obtained plants Category:Roof Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Environment modifiers Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants